Niemand traut einem Elben
by Boromir
Summary: Gimli und Legolas in einem stillen Moment.


Disclaimer: Tolkien alles, ich nix! Wie immer...

**Niemand traut einem Elben **

Es war allgemein bekannt unter den Zwergen, daß Elben die am wenigsten vertrauenswürdigen Kreaturen Mittelerdes waren. Der ein oder andere wagte vielleicht einzuwenden, daß Orks doch wirklich schlimmer wären, doch diese Stimmen waren selten. Bei Orks wußte man doch wenigstens, woran man war.

Elben hingegen waren den Zwergen ein Rätsel, ein bedrohliches Rätsel. Zwerge waren geradeheraus und sagten immer, was sie meinten. Elben jedoch kleideten ihre bösen Worte in schöne Rede, sagten das Eine und meinten das Andere, gaben mit der einem Hand und mit der andren nahmen sie wieder. Elben liebten Bäume! Alleine bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte es einen jeden aufrechten Zwergen.

Nein, das Urteil der Zwerge über die Elben stand fest: niemand traut einem Elben!

Oder war es am Ende doch ein Vorurteil? Welcher Zwerg konnte schon von sich behaupten, auch nur einen einzigen Elben gut genug zu kennen um sich ein Urteil über ihn bilden zu können?

Gimli war sich sicher, daß nur er alleine dazu in der Lage war. Lange genug hatte er Freud und Leid mit Legolas geteilt, sie waren Freunde geworden. So, wie einst auch ihre Völker einander in Freundschaft verbunden waren. Niemand wußte, woran diese Freundschaft zerbrochen war, doch was einmal war, das kann auch wieder sein.

Denn immerhin brach nun ein neues Zeitalter für Mittelerde an. Sauron war besiegt und Aragorn heute zum König gekrönt worden. War es so abwegig, in diesen Zeiten des Neuanfangs auch einen Neuanfang für die Freundschaft zwischen Zwergen und Elben zu wollen?

So sehr war Gimli in seine Gedanken vertieft, daß er den Freund, der sich ihm näherte, erst bemerkte, als sich ihm eine schmale Hand auf die Schulter legte und eine sanfte Stimme fragte: „ Was sitzt du an diesem Freudentag so still und in dich gekehrt in der Ecke, mein Freund? Wenn du Sorgen hast, so laß mich dir helfen, sie zu vertreiben!"

Gimli schaute auf und sah in Legolas freundliches Gesicht. Der, um den seine Gedanken unablässig kreisten stand neben ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Der Zwerg wollte den Elben an seinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen, doch die Zunge versagte ihm und er fühlte sich von einem unerklärlichen Schwindel erfaßt.

Abrupt stand Gimli auf. Leicht schwankend griff er nach Legolas Hand auf seiner Schulter und sagte: „ Ich habe zu viel getrunken, mein Freund. Komm mit mir nach draußen, daß ich mich etwas erholen kann."

Und Legolas folgte ihm ohne weitere Worte. Seine Hand steuerte und stützte seinen Freund so unauffällig, daß nicht einmal Gimli selbst es bemerkte.

Auf der großen Terrasse standen sie unter einem klaren Himmel, an dem Milliarden von Sternen funkelten. Der schwarze, giftige Brodem Saurons hatte sich verzogen und die würzige Luft und das Klare Mondlicht über Gondor mußten nicht mehr mit Giftschwaden und Höllenfeuer konkurrieren.

Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden Männer so in schweigsamer Betrachtung des Himmels vertieft, bis Gimli sich schließlich ein Herz nahm und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du weißt, daß ich dir vertraue, Legolas."

Erstaunt sah Legolas seinen Freund an. „ Natürlich weiß ich das, Gimli. Warum....ah...Niemand traut einem Elben! Ist es das?"

Gimli nickte.

„ Du hast mir mehr als einmal gezeigt, daß dies nur hohle Worte waren, geboren aus einem Zwist unserer Völker, der schon viel zu lange andauert. Vielleicht sind wir dazu ausersehen, diesen Zwist zu beenden. Ich jedenfalls freue mich über dein Vertrauen und du sollst wissen, Gimli, daß auch du mein volles Vertrauen hast!"

Legolas beugte sich zu seinem Freund herab und die beiden Männer umarmten sich.

Die Zwerge behaupteten später, daß der Elb einen der ihren verzaubert hatte, sonst hätte er sich doch niemals zu so etwas hinreißen lassen.

Und die Elben waren der Meinung, daß ein grober betrunkener Zwerg einem unschuldigen Elben Gewalt angetan hatte, denn freiwillig würde ein Elb sich doch niemals so weit herab lassen.

Gandalf jedoch, der alles von einem Fenster des Ballsaals aus beobachtet hatte, sagte immer, daß sich in dieser Nacht zwei Seelen, die einander in Liebe und Freundschaft zugetan waren, in einem einzigen Kuß fanden, und daß diese Liebe, die die beiden Männer füreinander empfanden, sie dazu befähigte, Frieden zu stiften zwischen Elben und Zwergen.


End file.
